The Human Underground book 1: Magic knows no bounds
by Pikagirl556
Summary: Alisa has lived in the Underground since she was ten, eight years later the skeleton brothers get word of her and Sans gets curious. Who is this human and why did she not want to leave? SansxOC (Full Summary inside!) (This story is also on Wattpad under my other account Pika Girl556 so do not accuse me of stealing this story.) hurt/comfort romance adventure story!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **Alisa was only a little girl when she and her two canine friends fell into the Underground, only ten years old. Eight years past since she fell and the girl was glad she did. Her past could not get to her here and everyone was kind and accepting of her. She couldn't let them know of her secret though. They would hate her and hurt her and Alisa wouldn't be able to fight back. Word gets around eventually to the skeleton brothers and Sans gets curious. Who is this strange human and why were they different than the rest? Not wanting to go back to the surface? This is a story of friendship, family, and love. Though, magic has something to do with all of that though... SansxOC**

* * *

Alisa held her puppies, Shadow and Luna, in her arms as she ran up the mountain. Voices could be heard behind her, steadily getting closer. Bruises and cuts showed all along her body and her clothes were worn.

The small girl hid behind some trees. "Where did she go?" Asked one of the men following her. Another shook his head.

"I don't know! Let's check the area." Said the third one. Alisa whimpered slightly as she snuck away from the area.

Once she could barely see the three men, Alisa rushed to the top of the mountain. If she could find the way into it, then she could be safe. They wouldn't dare to go inside where monsters were. She would be safe there.

Alisa yelled out in surprise as she fell down a large hole. She screamed as she fell, clutching the pups in her arms tightly. It was dark wherever she looked and she didn't want to look behind her. Suddenly, a rush of cold went down her back and Alisa passed out.

_7 years later_

"Alisa! Alisa! Can you show off your tricks again?!" Monster kid asked the girl, who smiled and nodded.

"Sure kid. I'll be out in a minute ok? I've gotta go get Luna and Shadow." She told him. He jumped around happily and nodded. She let him inside her small house before going into the living room.

Two large huskies laid next to each other in front of her couch. "Shadow! Luna! Time to go out you two!" Alisa called. They poked up their heads and hopped up before going over to their master. She petted their heads before they all went out with the monster child.

Alisa turned to him and fixed her gloves. "Ready?" She asked and he nodded. Soon, a few more kids appeared and watched as Alisa did a series of flips and turns. To make it harder for her, they threw snowballs. She ducked and jumped around the snowballs barrage.

"Ahh!" Snow fell down Alisa's shirt and she yelped and shivered as the coldness went down her back. The kids laughed as she turned to them and smirked.

The kids looked at each other nervously before a snowball hit one in the face. They looked at her in disbelief as the girl held a snowball in her hand. Soon a full fledge snowball fight was going on between Alisa and the kids.

"Got you!" Alisa yelled as she tackled some kids into a snow pile. Soon they were all laughing. Parents arrived soon after and took their kids home. Leaving Alisa and her dogs.

"Thank you for playing with them all the time Alisa. It's so kind of you to take time out of your day to do so." One parent said. Alisa shrugged and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's no problem. I don't ever really have much to do anyways." She told them, blushing slightly from the praise. Shadow and Luna barked in agreement as a few of the kids petted them.

"Still. Everyone expected you to leave once you recovered, not stay down here. Doesn't your human family miss you?" Another parent asked and Alisa winced.

"Maybe but I like it down here. Everyone is more accepting than on the surface." She told them all carefully.

"Ok then dearie. See you again." With that, everyone left the three as Alisa looked at the ground. Shadow and Luna poked their master's hands with their noses to cheer her up. A single tear escaped before she wiped it away and smiled at them.

"Come on you two. Let's go get some Grillby's. I'm starving." She told them and they barked in agreement. The three then went towards town.

_meanwhile_

"It's so sweet of Alisa to play with the kids everyday. She's so nice." A female monster said to another as they walked by. Sans laid against his stand, one eye open as he listened to the conversation.

"Yeah, she's the sweetest. Makes you wonder how she's a human. I thought they were cruel?" Said the other one. Sans' eyes widen at this. A human?

"I did too. That's what the stories said. She's been here for years and has only shown kindness." Came a reply. Sans decided to reveal himself.

"A human?" He asked and the female monsters jumped slightly and turned to him, only to blush. His grin widen some. He was quite popular with the ladies in town(and in real life).

One nodded. "Alisa. She's lived here in Snowdin for eight years after falling. She was pretty beat up when she was found and the only reason anyone found her in time was because of her two dogs, Shadow and Luna. Instead of trying to leave, she stayed in town. The kids love her." She told him. Sans put a hand on his chin.

"How come my brother and I have never met her before?" He asked. He had never even heard of her in the previous timelines, which was a surprise. At least he would've heard of her before.

"Oh, Alisa tends to avoid those she doesn't know. She apparently had a bad past on the surface. She never tells anyone about it either." The other told him. Sans nodded. This human was a mystery to him.

"She's at Grillby's right now I heard. It's a surprise that you haven't met her yet Sans. She always goes there at this time." The first one said. Sans shrugged.

"Well maybe I should meet her. Thanks ladies, I won't rattle your bones with questions anymore." He said and they giggled before walking off. Sans walked back to his stand before taking a 'shortcut' to Grillby's. He had a human to meet after all.

\- end of chapter -

 **Pika: I hope you enjoy the first chapter! This story is actually already finished and will have 19 chapters all about a thousand words each! It will also be a trilogy and I am working on the second book as you read this probably. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Grillby! Can I have two burgers and a plate of fries?" Alisa asked the flaming monster, who nodded and went to the back for her order. The human girl greeted many of the monsters in the restaurant as she sat at the bar. Luna and Shadow laid down on either side of her seat. Once her food was brought to her, she gave each of her companions a burger before eating a fry.

"So, how's business been lately Grillby?" She asked as she ate her food. Grillby made a series of hand motions and Alisa nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Your other usual hasn't been here today surprisingly? Maybe he got busy or something." She told him but Grillby shook his head and motioned something else. "Oh he always skips work to come here? I dunno then Grillby."

There was a chuckle behind Alisa and she turned to see a short skeleton behind her. "Talking about me Grillby?" He said as he sat beside Alisa. She flinched slightly as Luna and Shadow looked at him. They knew their owner didn't like meeting new people.

She finished off her food and paid Grillby. "I gotta go Grillby. See you later. Come on you two." She said as she stood. Grillby nodded as he handed Sans his food. Alisa rushed out as Sans watched her go. Apparently the women were telling the truth. She seemed scared when she saw him and it wasn't because he was a skeleton. It was because he may talk to her.

"Say Grill. Who is that girl? It seem to really rattle her bones when she saw me." He asked.

Grillby answered with a series of hand motions, meaning 'That's Alisa. She's been in town for about eight years and is extremely shy towards new people. She didn't mean anything against you if that's what your thinking.'

Sans shook his head. "Nah. I just heard of her today surprisingly. How is that? Everyone really likes her and stuff." He asked. The girl was really confusing to him.

Another series of hand motions was made. 'It's most likely due to the fact you and your brother are suppose to be watching for humans. Many are scared of what would happen if you two found out about her.' Sans nodded and finished off his ketchup.

"Thanks Grillby. Catch ya later. Don't worry about me catching her or anything. My brother is the human hunting fanatic after all." He said to the fire monster before leaving.

Sans looked around and noticed that the girl and her canine friends had completely disappeared. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he walked home. He wanted to know more about the strange girl. Sans has been through almost twenty resets by now, since Frisk kept accidentally killing people and would reset right after doing so. He would've heard of her by now. The town had been hiding it really well if they hid her for this long. He would've thought that he would've ran into the girl by now. At least found her house in his walks through the woods.

"I too bone-tired to think right now. I'll find out more tomorrow." Sans chuckled at his own pun before going inside his house and to his room.

_with Alisa_

Alisa breathed heavily as she leaned against the door. That skeleton was one of the two looking for humans. She didn't want to die. Though she didn't want to kill either. That's why they wanted her, because of her powers. Alisa couldn't let anyone here know about them either. She couldn't let them know of her powers.

The human race had almost completely lost their abilities to use magic, only seven members remained. There was always seven humans that could use magic, to represent the seven sorcerers that made the barrier. Whenever one of these magic users died, another was born immediately after.

The seven all specialized in different magics. There was many magics they could all do but each could do one magic that the other six could not. Alisa's was animal magic. She could speak with animals and could copy an animal's abilities. Animals part often appeared whenever she did. Whenever she came down here, Alisa realized that she could also copy a monster's abilities.

It had happened on accident really. It had been cold and her fire had gone out. She had put up her hands to it, silently wishing that she could light it like Grillby could. Suddenly, her hand and her hair had caught on fire and fire shot out her hand into the fireplace, lighting it. It had shocked her beyond belief and depleted most of her magic.

Luna and Shadow nuzzled their owner affectionately. They knew she was terrified and they would protect her no matter what.

Alisa smiled at the two huskies and rubbed their heads. "Thanks you two. Now let's go get some sleep, ok?" She told them and the dogs nodded before the three headed off to Alisa's room to sleep.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: So the two met it seems. Whale, let's see how this relationship goes. I wanted to ask if chu guys wanted me to update every other day or just twice a week? Kinda a stupid thing to ask but oh well. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alisa groaned slightly as there was a knock on her door. She looked at her phone to check the time. **11:43 a.m.** "Who is it? Certainly not the kids." She groaned as she crawled out of bed.

Heading downstairs, Alisa yawned and stretched. She opened the door while rubbing her eyes. "Hey?" She said tiredly as she looked up. Her eyes widen as she almost screamed. The skeleton from yesterday! What the hell is he doing here?!

"Sup." He said as Alisa quickly shut the door and slid down it.

"Damn it all to hell! How the hell did he find me?!" She whispered to herself. Luna and Shadow looked at their master in alarm as they came out of her room, looking to see where she had gone.

Alisa looked at the two canines. "Luna, Shadow, I need you two to go through the back and see if you can distract the skeleton at the door." She told them. They both nodded and headed to the back door.

_with Sans_

He chuckled slightly as the door slammed on him. "Should've expected that." He told himself and sighed. Sans really wanted to meet the girl and searched most of the night for her house. He had finally found it around midnight and decided to visit in the morning, bad idea apparently, judging by her reaction.

Two growls came from behind him and he turned to see her huskies, their teeth showing as they snarled at him. Sans held up his hands. "Whoa there you two. I'm not here to hurt the girl ok? I just wanted to get to know her. I don't even capture humans. That's more of my little brother's thing (Sans is older). So just chill you two." He told them. The dogs looked at each other and seemed to be talking. Finally, the one with darker colored fur (Shadow) left to somewhere behind the house while the lighter furred one (Luna) stayed and watched Sans.

_back to Alisa_

Shadow came up to his master, who was still sitting in front of the door, and nudged her. She looked at the dog curiously. "What is it? Where's Luna?" She asked him. The dog told her what Sans had said and that Luna was watching him.

"So he's good? You guys smelled if he was lying or not?" She asked. Shadow nodded and Alisa sighed. "Guess I should let him in huh?" Again Shadow nodded.

Alisa sighed and got up. She slowly opened the door and looked at the skeleton and her other companion, who had him against the wall.

"Luna! Heel!" She told the dog. Luna sat down and stopped snarling at him as Sans looked at the girl.

"Um. Sorry about that. Shadow told me you wanted to talk and um not capture me so... I guess you can come in." She said so quietly, he barely caught it. He nodded and she opened the door enough to let him and Luna inside. The dogs went and laid beside the couch as Alisa closed the door behind them.

Sans looked around the small house and whistled. "Nice house you have here." He told her. It was two story like his own. Across from the door was a kitchen, though with a lot shorter sink. The living room had a large couch and a purple circle rug underneath it, the actually carpet being blue. Beside her couch, which was purple, was a small coffee table with a few books on it, along with a lamp. Beside her stairs were a door that led outside. Upstairs he could see three doors. One of which was most likely her room.

"Thanks. Uh, I'll make some tea." Alisa said as she rushed into the kitchen. She really wasn't good around people she didn't know. It made her jumpy and really nervous, totally opposite of her usual self.

"Ok." He said and followed into the kitchen before sitting at her table. Alisa put water into her kettle before setting it on her stove. Once she turned it on, she sighed to herself.

Turning around, she jumped to see him sitting there, watching her. "So... I guess we should tell each other names huh? I'm Alisa." She said. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous.

Sans nodded and held out his hand, whoopie cushion hidden from sight. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. But you can call me Sans." He said. Alisa nodded and took his hand to shake it, only to hear a loud farting noise. Sans grin widen as he watched her reaction. Alisa turned his hand to see the whoopie cushion.

"A whoopie cushion?" She asked before laughing. "That's a good joke!" She laughed. Sans laughed along with her. She was finally opening up a little.

"Oh I have a skele-ton more. Though tibia honest, some are more humerous than others." He said. Alisa laughed even harder and now had to hold the table for support.

"Good ones! Quite egg-cellent indeed. Do you brew them up often?" She joked back. Soon, they were both bursting with laughter.

"Good one kid. I'm patelling though, your water is about to boil over. Then we'll be drowning in puns." He told her. Alisa giggled before the words processed in her mind.

"Shit!" She said as she ran over to the stove and took off the kettle. Checking it, she sighed in relief to see there was still water in the pot. She poured it into two tea cups and put in the bags. Setting a cup on the table in front of Sans, she said. "Careful. It's berry hot."

He chuckled and nodded. Grabbing the cup and drinking it all. She watched in awe and he downed the cup in one sip. "But Berry delicious." He said back. They both laughed as Alisa sat down across from him.

"Wow." She said and he looked at her curiously.

"What?" He asked. Alisa smiled at him.

"I think your the first person I have warmed up to this fast. All because of some really bad puns!" She exclaimed.

"Well I've been told I'm a bone-ified professional at puns." He answered. Alisa giggled before yawning slightly.

"I'll be right back. I was still in bed when you came after all and I'm still in pjs." She told him before heading upstairs. Sans watched as Alisa went to the room farthest down the hall.

Sans leaned against the chair and yawned. He closed his eyes as he waited for the girl. The skeleton was slightly glad he came. She was nicer than he expected. Super shy but really nice. He felt at ease around her for some reason also. It was... Weird really. It felt like he had know her forever. Though, if he had met her in another timeline Sans would know by now. It was strange.

Alisa came down a minute later in a purple sweater and jeans. "I'm back." She announce as she sat across from the skeleton. Sans jumped and snapped his eyes open. He hadn't even noticed that she had come out of her room. Usually he wouldn't zone out like that. She was seriously quiet and light on her feet if he didn't hear her coming.

This girl was a mystery that Sans certainly didn't mind solving.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Hey guys! So Chu have spoken and I will (try) to post every other day until this book is done! Anyways I hope Chu guys enjoyed this! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alisa checked the time to see that it was almost three, about the time she had to go pick up some of the kids. She stood up from the table and stretched slightly. A bone popped in her back and Sans shuddered.

"Sorry, does that bother you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not much gets under my skin." He told her with a grin. She laughed some and pulled on her snow boots and her jacket.

"Well Sans. I have to go to work. I've gotta go pick up the kids from school while their parents are gone." She told the skeleton and he nodded and got up. They were almost the same height, Sans being slightly taller by about two inches. He almost grinned at that. Most monsters were a lot taller than humans so it felt good being taller than someone for once down here.

Alisa pouted slightly, she was short for a girl her age, almost 5'6, and she was also the shortest person in the underground.

"Well I wouldn't want you to be bonely. I'm on break anyways." He said with his usual grin. She smiled back and nodded.

"Ok my boney friend. Luna! Shadow! Time to go!" She called. Almost instantly, the two huskies were at the door waiting. The girl zipped up her jacket and turned to the skeleton. "Let's go!"

He nodded and they headed out of the house. Alisa grabbed a purple messager bag on the way out and it now hung loosely over her shoulder. Sans put his hands in his pockets as the two walked in silence. He peeked over at her to see the girl deep in thought about something.

"Hey Sans, I have a question." She said and looked at him. He quickly made it seem that he wasn't looking at her before.

"What's ribbing you?" He asked, earning a small laugh.

She smiled at the pun before frowning at something. "I was wondering why I warmed up to you so fast. Usually I wouldn't and this is just too weird. It took me a good month or two to warm up to the town's people and yet I warmed up to you in about five minutes. Weird huh?" She said. He nodded. It WAS weird. He didn't really trust people that quickly. Yet he felt he could easily trust her. It was really unsettling.

"Same. Maybe I just tickled your funny bone enough for you to get comfortable around this bone head." He joked and the two laughed.

"Alisa!" A voice called before suddenly the human girl as tackled into the snow by a bunch of young monsters. The girl yelped in surprise as she fell into the cold snow. Sans laughed at her as she glared at him and wiped snow off her face.

"Not funny Sans." She told him as the skeleton just laughed harder. The kids just noticed Sans there and got off the girl.

"Hey Sans!" They all said. There was five of them today.

"Hey kids. How's it going?" He asked them. Since almost everyone in town loved puns, everyone knew the pun telling skeleton.

"Good! Alisa! Alisa! Can you show us how to do a cartwheel?!" A little bunny kid asked the girl. Alisa smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing kids." She told them before going into her bag. She pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them on before throwing her bag at her furry companions. Luna caught the bag in her teeth as Alisa backed up some so she could show the kids. Sans watched, interested. He wanted to see this as well, though he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

Alisa put her hands into the air before turning her body. Her gloved hands held her body up before completing the cartwheel. The kids cheered as she smiled at them.

"How'd you do that?! How did you learn to do that?!" One kid asked. Sans watched as her eyes flashed with emotion for a second, sadness, fear, and pain showing, as she continued to smile at the children. What had happened to her? What was her past?

What made her go to Mt. Ebott in the first place?

_time skip_

Alisa laughed as she picked up one of the kids and spun them around. The monster child giggled as she was spun by the human girl. Sans sat by Luna and Shadow, watching Alisa play with the kids. The kids seemed to really look up to the 18-year-old.

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU SANS?!" A familiar voice yelled for him. Everyone in the clearing froze as they heard the taller of the two brothers closing into the clearing. Sans stood and looked towards the direction of the voice before back at Alisa.

"I'll see you around. I gotta go see what Paps wants. Don't get too bonely without me." He told her. Alisa nodded and gathered the kids, getting them ready to go home.

"See ya then Sans. I'll be at Grillby's later, after I drop off these guys off." She said back and the short skeleton nodded before leaving the clearing. Sans certainly would meet up with the girl at Grillby's. He had to ask her some questions after all.

_time skip_

Alisa had stopped by her house to grab a book before going to Grillby's. It was something she had brought with her from the surface. The cover was made of leather and looked old and worn down from time. It was a magic book from before the war between monsters and humans. She had grabbed it because she wanted to look at something. She wanted to find out if she was right with a theory she had.

Flipping through the pages, she stopped on one near the back of the book. Skimming through, she found what she was looking for and the realization went through her in an instance. Alisa froze upon one sentence and it make her stomach drop slightly.

"Hey, what'cha reading?" A voice said beside her and she slammed the book shut before looking at the grinning skeleton beside her. How long has he been there? Did he read the text?

"Nothing. Just a book I had with me when I fell." She told him dismissively. He couldn't know yet.

Sans eye'd her suspiciously for a second before shrugging and sitting beside her. "Okay then." He said.

Sans could always sneak the book away to look later.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Sans! Don't get nosey! XD So, I will probably be posting a chapter on the stuff that is needed to know about the book to understand some stuff in later chapters. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	5. INFO

_**Pika: Hey guys! No, this isn't a chapter like I know chu guys want it to be! Just a little info that chu guys will need before we go any further okay?**_

 _ **Sans: Why do I have to help with this?**_

 _ **Pika: Cause I am all abone right now and chu are here to keep me company.**_

 _ **Sans: Mkay.**_

 _ **Pika: Okay! Let's get this show on the road!**_

* * *

 **First up, magicians. The seven magicians are the ones that created the barrier and is an aspect that you guys will learn are extremely important. There is seven magicians left in the human world, randomly born with their powers to represent the magicians that made the barrier. They all have certain magic that only one of them can use that the other six cannot while there is also magic that all of them can learn, control on these spells varying between them and their special magicks.**

 **Alisa (19) – animal transformation – she can adopt certain animal parts, abilities, and traits at will, along with some monsters**

 **Ruby (19) – weapons magic – can make any weapon form out of thin air and use it in combat.**

 **Jacob (17) – magical buffs – can use magic to magically make him stronger or faster.**

 **Marcus (19) – revival magic – can bring back the dead and control them to his will, though is limited to who he brings back and how many.**

 **Lucinda (16) – seduction magic – can seduce almost anyone, except those immune or those with mates, to do anything for her.**

 **Ella (14) – water and earth magic – can control water and earth to her will.**

 **Ethan (14) – fire and wind magic – can control fire and wind to his will.**

 _Second Mates. Yeah I'm doing the different things in either bold, italics, or underline so chu know when I switch subjects! Anyways, soul mates play a major part in this. Every one of the magicians have a soul mate that match them. If they are rejected by their soul mate, the magician will have such a serious magic drop that it will kill them after intense suffering on both sides. If the magician's mate accepts, their souls combine and mix together, becoming a mix of the two colors (ex. red and blue will mix into a red-blue not actually mix together) A mate can have many different properties that is helpful to both sides. However, in order to have all of the abilities, they will have to complete the mating process. They will still have many abilities before then however and their bond will give a push to complete it only when both sides are ready. When the bond is completed, one of which, generally the female if it is a boy/girl mating, will instantly be pregnant._

 _The abilities of fully mating does many things including the following: boost in magic, more energy, able to sense each other feelings, read each other's thoughts if sent towards the other, able to find each other no matter where they are, unable to hurt each other or close family members no matter what, can feel each other in any form of pain, and many more._

 _A few things that are also unique about a mating are that they cannot cheat on each other, on purpose or not, the mating stops it from happening. Another thing is that they are extremely protective of each other and if one is hurt badly, the other can go into a state of blind rage trying to protect the other. Also, if one dies, the other will either go have extreme sadness until they die as well or will die at the same time as their mate. Mating is a serious thing to magicians and not to be taken lightly._

Third, inheritance. A magician will reach their inheritance once they are about to turn the age nineteen. It always happens at the same time for every magician, a week before their 19th birthday. They will fall in a deep sleep and will be plague with both emotional and physical pain. The time will vary being how strong the magician is and sometimes, they don't make it. The only thing that can help during this time at all is their mate beside them.

 **Fourth Familiars. All magicians have familiars and they vary from time. A familiar is an animal that a magician can use to help channel their energy. If the magician dies, so does the familiar since they have to rely on the magician for magic to survive while if a familiar dies then it will not affect the magician nearly as bad, since they can survive without a familiar.**

 **Alisa – a fox named Rune**

 **Ruby – a mouse named cheese**

 **Jacob – a dog named boxer**

 **Marcus – a snake named Venom**

 **Lucinda – a dove named cupid**

 **Ella – white cat named Minx**

 **Ethan – black cat named Serena**

* * *

 _ **Pika: I hope this was helpful and chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Alisa groaned as she opened her eyes. Her stomach had woken her up from the dream she had been having. It was a nice one but she couldn't remember everything about it. It had her and Sans in it but she couldn't remember what else happened in it.

Alisa couldn't believe that it had only been a week since she met the pun filled skeleton. The two had hung out a lot, eating at Grillby's everyday together, Sans and Alisa often seen walking around and joking with each other. It wasn't a surprise when rumors started going around about the two.

"I probably should go job hunting today. I'm running low on money and no ones been needing help." She said to herself as she climbed out of bed. Shadow and Luna slept at the end of her bed, not bothering to follow their master just yet.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in a blue sweater and jeans, Alisa sat on her couch with a plate of fried eggs and bacon in one hand, her magic book in another. It was about eight in the morning, meaning Sans wouldn't randomly pop up for another two hours or longer so she had time to do her research before he did.

She also need to release some magic soon or else she was going to have a magical overload. That was something she didn't want happening while she was around others. The first and last time she had one... she killed her best friend.

"Hmm, I guess I should do it while I have time. It would be safer also." She told herself. Alisa held out her hands and her hands glowed a soft purple. Suddenly, a dog tail and ears popped onto her body. The girl wagged the tail, watching it sway from side to side. Sniffing the air, Alisa caught slight traces of Sans' scent. He smelled like... ketchup and fresh snow. Hmm probably of all the ketchup he drank is why he smelled like it. The skeleton may not have a stomach, but he could certainly gulp down bottles upon bottles of ketchup.

Alisa rushed outside and smelled the air. She loved having animal magic. She wouldn't have been able to stand some of the other magics that were specialized in. Like raising the dead, the girl shuddered at the thought, she was TERRIFIED of zombies. Skeletons? They're cool. But zombies? No way.

Alisa could easily hear everything around her, birds singing, water rushing from waterfall, Sans footsteps coming towards her. Wait what?! Alisa turned in the direction she heard Sans and quickly canceled her magic. She checked her phone to see it was only 9:30 am. He didn't usually come for another half hour.

"Hey Liz." She heard Sans say and turned to him. She smiled at him. He had started calling her Liz instead of her actually name. She didn't really mind it that much since it was a cute nickname.

"Hey Sans. What's you doing up so early?" She asked the skeleton. He shrugged as they headed inside Alisa's house.

"I've got work and I wanted to come by to see if you wanted to help. Though it gets quite heated, selling hotdogs." He joked and they both laughed.

"I was actually thinking about getting a job soon anyways. No ones really been needing my help lately so I've been free, other than playing with kids and eating at Grillby's." She told him. He nodded as the girl grabbed her bag.

"Luna! Shadow! Time to go!" She called and the huskies came out of her room. They walked up to the two and sniffed Sans before licking his hand. The skeleton jumped as Alisa laughed at him. "Apparently, your bone licking good Sans."

He chuckled before scratching one behind the ears, earning a satisfied bark in return. "Well, I hope they know I'm not a treat." He told her and they both laughed again.

"I pretty sure that as long as you don't hurt me, they won't eat you. They know your friend, not food." She said and then they headed back out.

"So, why were you outside? Seemed rather surprised to see me." Sans questioned and Alisa flinch slightly.

"I was getting some fresh air. I was feeling a bit hot inside so I need to cool down some. I already know I'm smoking but I don't need that much hotness." She joked. Sans chuckled as she almost let out a sigh in relief. It seems like Sans didn't catch the lie. That was good for her.

"Well I gotta watch for humans first. You know? Being a sentry and all." Sans said and Alisa nodded. They stood on the edge of the woods when the two of them saw a small girl, almost nine it seemed, with glowing red eyes and a knife, along with a creepy smile.

Alisa narrowed her eyes. "Sans. That kid... She's possessed." She said softly. He snapped his skull towards her.

"Possessed? You sure?" He asked and the girl nodded.

"Hold her in place and I'll knock her out. I know how to get rid of the spirit, maybe it can be used to break the barrier." She commanded and Sans nodded. Suddenly, the kid was surrounded by a bright blue and was pushed to the ground. Alisa quickly went and pressed a pressure point, knocking the kid out.

She picked up the kid and turned to Sans. "I'll go and start getting rid of the spirit. You stay here in case your brother comes to check on you. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, come check on us ok?" She said. Sans looked unsure about it but still nodded.

"Be careful Liz." He warned and she nodded.

_time skip_

Alisa put the kid in a bed in her spare room as she went and grabbed her magic book. Flipping to a page, she read aloud. **"Spirit that possessed this body. Rise away from this girl or face the consequences of my wrath."** A red glow surrounded the kid and Alisa readied a jar to hold the soul. A red heart rose from the kid. Suddenly, it spilt into two as the lighter one went closer to the girl, the darker one started to try for the window. Alisa quickly caught it in the jar and made sure it was closed tight.

Alisa sighed in relief as she casts another spell to check the girl's memories and for any injuries. Apparently, the spirit had just taken over the child body after it left the previous area it had been in. She hadn't killed anyone yet and was quite innocent.

"Gosh. This kid can't be more than nine years old. What is she doing down here? Though, I was ten when I came so I can't really judge." Alisa said to herself as she sat down to wait for the girl to wake up.

_end of chapter_


	7. Chapter 6

Sans teleported to Alisa's house and raced inside. He saw the first door at the top of the stairs opened slightly and raced up to them. He couldn't have her die. She was too nice. Too kind and understanding of him. Hell, even though it had only been a week since they've met it felt like they knew each other their whole lives.

Once Sans raced into the room, he saw Alisa sitting in a chair, the small human girl clutching onto her chest and crying "sorry" multiple times as the older human comforted her.

"Shh, it's alright. The mean mean spirit is gone. It wasn't you that wanted to kill. It was that demon that had taken control." She consoled. Flicking her eyes over to Sans, she motioned him over with her head.

"I'm so sorry! I c-could've k-killed everyone a-and even though I d-didn't want to!" The child stuttered and Alisa smiled before turning the girl in her arms. Sans was almost blown back by their similarities. The kid could pass off as Alisa's daughter or little sister if she wanted to.

He smiled at the kid and held out his hand, whoopie cushion in place. "Hey kid. My names Sans... Sans the Skeleton. You can call me Sans though." He said. The kid looked at his hand and quietly shook his hand. A loud farting sound appeared after. Sans laughed as the kid was taken by surprise, even Alisa was fighting back laughter.

"Whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Just as funny every time." He told them. The kid cracked a large smile as Alisa laughed. He loved her laughter, it sounded nice.

"Frisk... I'm Frisk." The kid, Frisk, said. She looked exhausted and was leaning into Alisa.

"Well Kid. I think you need some sleep. You look... Bone tired." He joked and Alisa snorted.

Frisk only nodded and Alisa put them back in bed. "I'll be downstairs Frisk. Shadow will stay in here with you to keep you company okay?" She told the child, who nodded and closed her eyes. The two left and Alisa closed the door.

"Whelp, so much for joining you at the hot dog stand Sans. I've got a kid to watch. The soul that possessed her, was a human soul. It is dark heart, almost black. I have it locked up in a jar to keep it from disappearing or escaping so I guess it should be delivered soon to the king." She said. Sans nodded and studied her expression. She seemed slightly scared at the idea.

"Something wrong Liz?" He questioned and she sighed.

"Kinda but I'll live. Guess I'm just scared of going back to the surface." She admitted but Sans knew that wasn't even half of it. He would let it go though, for now.

"Well, I guess I can't convince you to meet my brother either huh?" He asked and she looked at him, surprised.

"Your brother? Is he anything like you?" She asked and he laughed and shook his head.

"My brother, Papyrus, is a human hunting fanatic but in reality isn't bad. He's really innocent and wants to join the Royal guard. I bet if you two met, you would instantly love him. He's really loud and hyper. He's like a giant kid in a candy store." Sans explained. Alisa smiled softly at the explanation. She loved how easily Sans could describe his brother.

"Maybe after Frisk is healed. She's going through slight trauma from her being possessed. Also, the kid is running a slight fever and has multiple cuts and bruises all along her body. She should take a day or two to heal and then, if the kid is feeling up to it, we'll both meet Papyrus." She answered. Sans was surprised. He was suspecting her to say no, especially since she's so shy around new people.

"You sure?" He asked, just to be certain.

"Positive. I wanna meet the little brother of my best boney friend." She answered. Sans' smile grew wider as he pulled her close and hugged her. She seemed to flinch slightly at the sudden content before melting into the hug. Her arms warped around him as they stood this in silence, both blushing brightly as they hugged each other. Once they parted, Sans looked away with his bright blue blush. Alisa chuckled and gave his hand a quick squeeze before walking downstairs. Sans sighed.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

_time skip_

Frisk was now healed up and moving around. The small girl was sitting on the couch and watching TV while Alisa sat next to her, reading her book. It was about five at night and the older of the two knew that they needed to eat soon.

"Frisk. Come with me. We need to you get some snow gear. We're going to Grillby's today." She told the kid as she closed her book. Frisk nodded and followed Alisa to the 18-year-old's room. She went to her closet and grabbed a box out of the top of it. Pulling it down, Alisa opened the box to reveal clothes the same size as Frisk.

"These are from when I was growing up here. Pick out an outfit for today and then we'll leave okay?" She asked the younger girl. Frisk nodded and looked through the clothes. She pulled out a green sweater with a black jacket to go with it. Alisa nodded and took out a pair of brown snow boots for the kid.

"Good thing I saved all of my old clothes. Didn't think anyone else would fall down here but I'm kinda glad you did." She told Frisk. The young girl smiled and nodded before going to her room to get dress.

Alisa and Sans had learned that Frisk didn't like to talk much at all. Over the week the kid had barely spoke, preferring to stay silent if she could. Alisa had understood the feeling, since she has been like that when she was young. Though Frisk did like talking to Alisa a lot.

Frisk came back wearing the outfit, along with a pair of jeans. Alisa put on her usual purple jacket and her boots before grabbing her bag. "All ready?" She asked and Frisk nodded.

Luna and Shadow were already waiting at the door as the two went downstairs. "Now Frisk you have to listen to me while we're out okay? While everyone knows me, they don't know you. You know that Sans and his brother are suppose to be watching for humans and while Sans is a lazy bones, I've never actually met his brother. We have to watch out for him until we know he won't try to capture us." Alisa explained. The younger girl nodded and smiled. Alisa smiled back before pulling the hood over over the kid's head.

"Then let's go!" Alisa exclaimed and they were off.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Hehe, I hope chu guys enjoyed the little insight on Sans' feelings! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	8. Chapter 7

**WARNING: ABUSE AND TORTURE**

Alisa cried as the whip continuously hit her back. "P-please stop." She whispered as the whip continued to hit her small frame. The eight year old was covered in other cuts and bruises all along her body.

"Next time you won't try to run away will you?" The man said as he continued to hit her. Alisa cried and shook her head. She just wanted the pain to stop.

Finally the man stopped and grabbed her arm roughly. Alisa cried out slightly as she was dragged down a long hallway. The man opened a door and threw her in before closing it and locking it. Six other kids were in the room and once the door was closed, they rushed to help her before she bled out. That was when Alisa blacked out in pain...

_dream end_

Alisa gasped in pain as she sat up in bed. Looking around, she saw she was in her room in Snowdin and sighed in relief. Hugging her legs, Alisa started to cry.

She hated when she had the memories. She never wanted to go back to the surface. If she could, she would live underground forever. Alisa couldn't stand the idea of what would happen if they caught her again.

Alisa's parents, when they found out about her magic abilities, gave her away to a man. She had been three then. The next seven years were one would call hell. She had been beaten, burned, shocked, and overall tortured. She was 'trained' with six others, the seven magicians. She had ran three times and been caught two times. Both times she had been beaten so badly that she was almost killed. Though of course, they wouldn't go that far and lose one of their magic slaves. When she fell, Alisa had felt peace for once. She thought she would finally end her suffering. Instead she fell into the snow and into the underground. There she was accepted, cared about, loved. But she never showed her powers, afraid of what would happen if someone did find out.

Alisa flinched when she felt arms wrap around her and looked up to see Frisk. "F-frisk?" She stuttered as the kid smiled and crawled into the bed with her.

"You okay?" Frisk asked and Alisa shook her head. It was obviously she wasn't.

"I'll live. It was just a really bad dream." She told the little girl, Frisk shook her head and continued the hug her. Alisa ended up hugging back as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"I'll stay till your fine." Came as reply. Alisa smiled at the little girl who smiled right back.

"Thanks Frisk." She said before the two laid down under the sheets. Luckily Shadow and Luna were downstairs and not up there or else they would've been covered by fur.

The two girls fell asleep hugging each other that early morning.

_time skip_

Sans teleported inside and looked around for the girls. Seeing only Shadow and Luna sleeping on the couch, he headed upstairs. Frisk's room was empty, which was strange. Where was the kid? Sans checked Alisa's room in a hurry, hoping that the kid didn't go on a killing spree again and started with Alisa.

He opened the door and almost sighed in relief. The girls were in Alisa's bed, hugging each other. He noticed the tears that stained Alisa's face and got closer. What had happened? He was so frustrated that the older girl wouldn't tell him anything at times.

Sans wanted to know what made her so sad. He liked it when she laughed and smiled at him. It was like a drug. The girl was always on his mind. It was strange. He had never had this happen with anyone else. He was slightly scared but also happy about this strange feeling.

Alisa yawned and rubbed her eyes. Opening them, she saw a familiar skeleton standing over her bed. "Sans?" She asked sleepily.

Sans eye sockets widen slightly as she saw him. He hadn't even noticed her waking up. "It's almost noon Liz. You and the kiddo should probably get up. Can't be a lazy bones all day." He told her. Alisa nodded and unwrapped her arms around Frisk, who was waking up as well.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute. Can you start boiling some water?" She asked. Sans nodded and left the room.

Alisa decided against taking a shower this morning, instead just got dressed in a blue tee shirt and black sweatpants. "Frisk. Hurry and go get dress okay?" She told the small child that still laid in bed. Frisk groaned and got up, leaving the room towards her own.

Alisa walked downstairs and yawned loudly. "I feel like I died and just came back to life." She told herself. Sans laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"So your the living dead?" He asked playfully and Alisa's eyes widen.

"If I'm a zombie then I'm commuting suicide. Skeletons are cool, zombies are downright scary." She told him, shivering at the thought. Sans smirked slightly.

"What do zombies like to eat at cookouts?" He asked. Alisa looked at him.

"What?" She asked back. His grin widen.

"Fried brains!" He said as he started imitating a zombie. Alisa laughed and screamed at the same time as the skeleton chased her around the kitchen and living room.

"Eek!" She screamed as Sans tackled her to the food. He smirked down at her as he was atop of her.

"Hmm? Now that I've caught you, what should I do with you?" He asked himself, watching as Alisa wiggled under him. He liked this view of her.

"Oh no! Help me help me! Frisk help! Please don't eat me!" Alisa called out playfully. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Sans got close to her face. "Oh I know what to do." He told her, his eyes flashing blue. Alisa watched as they did, memorized it.

She gulped slightly. "W-what?" She asked. His grin got wider, if that was possible. His face was almost touching hers.

"This. Tickle attack!" He yelled as he suddenly started tickling her. Alisa started laughing as he tickled her.

"No! No! Please stop! I can't take it! Please!" She pleaded between laughs. Alisa struggled to get free of the skeleton's roaming fingers as he continued to tickle her.

Frisk ran downstairs and, with a valiant war cry, tackled Sans off of Alisa. "I'll save you Alisa!" She yelled as they landed. They all laughed as Shadow and Luna watched, wondering if they were sane.

Alisa pulled Frisk into her arms and hugged her close. "Thank you my brave hero! You saved me from the tickle torture!" She said playfully.

Frisk smiled brightly. "No problem Sis!" She realized what she said and covered her mouth. Alisa and Sans both looked at her in surprise.

"You called me sis? Why?" Alisa asked, silently extremely happy. She actually thought of Frisk as a little sister and loved the thought of the feeling being neutral.

"Cause you remind me of a big sister with how play with me and make me feel better. Sorry!" The little girl said shyly. Alisa smiled and hugged her close.

"I'm not mad! I find it adorable! I've always wanted a little sister!" Alisa exclaimed as Frisk smiled again. Sans smiled at the two. He thought it was cute how the two acted. It reminded of him and Papyrus.

The three got up, still laughing and out of breath. Frisk had a smirk on her face that meant trouble. "What you smirking about Kid?" Sans asked her suspiciously. Her smirk widen as she grabbed Alisa and pushed her into Sans.

"Ack! Frisk what are you-?!" Alisa got cut off by her lips pressing into Sans.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Frisk decided to get them to be frisky. Hehe, okay so you know the drill folks! vote and comment! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	9. Chapter 8

Alisa and Sans stared at each other in shock. Her lips were against his teeth in a skeleton kiss. She blushed and pulled away. A bright blush formed on both their faces as Alisa pulled away, a bit too fast for both of them.

Frisk giggled at their blushing faces before running off. Alisa turned and glared at the girl. "Frisk! Get back here!" She called and ran after the small girl. Sans' bright blue blush shined brightly against his bones. A goofy grin was on his face.

Alisa walked into Frisk's room and looked around. She was still bright red. "I'm gonna get you kiddo." She said into the room. A giggle was heard and Alisa quietly walked over to the closet. Listening in, she knocked.

"Who's there?" Came Frisk's voice.

"Me." Alisa replied. Giggles could be heard through the door.

"Me who?" Frisk asked, her nonstop giggles easily heard.

"Me gonna get you!" Yelled Alisa as she opened the door of the closet. Frisk screamed before racing past her back downstairs. Alisa followed the girl and caught her on the last step before sitting on the couch with Frisk in her arms. Sans was leaning against the wall watching this, finally recovered.

"You are so naughty Frisk." Alisa scolded playfully. Frisk pouted and crossed her arms.

"You can't deny you liked it! I know you like him more than a friend!" Frisk replied. Alisa and Sans both blushed again as Shadow and Luna walked outside through the dog door. This was something they didn't want to get involved in.

Sans watched Alisa's expression. She hasn't denied it yet so that's a good thing right?

Alisa face was bright red. Did she like Sans like that? She didn't even know! Apparently Frisk did though and took matters into her own hands.

Sans coughed, gaining the girls' attention. "So, uhh, you two ready to go meet my brother?" He asked. They both nodded and went to grab their boots. Alisa sighed quietly under her breath. It was going to be so awkward for the rest of the day.

_time skip_

The three were trying to decide how they would introduce Alisa and Frisk to Papyrus.

"We could have Sis go with you Sans and you could say that you captured her but won't give her up and I can then come and do your brother's puzzles and beat them if what you said was true and they're really easy." Frisk said smartly. The two older members of the group of three stared at the girl.

"Sounds good kid. Hope you don't go too bonely without us though. We can't help you that much." Sans told her and Frisk giggled and nodded.

"I think you may be too much of a bonehead to help me Sans." She told the skeleton and Alisa had to hide her laugh as Sans snickered.

"Nice one kid. You really are trying to tickle my funny bone." He shot back, Alisa was having a hard time holding in her laughter.

"Am I ribbing ya?" Frisk asked and Alisa lost it. She fell to the ground, laughing at all the bad puns. Sans and Frisk were laughing as well.

"Okay, before you guys kill me with puns. Let's get this plan in action." Alisa said, breathing heavily. They nodded and Sans stuck out a hand to help the girl up. She blushed as she took it and he pulled her up. They both looked away from each other.

Frisk sighed and said. "Come on you two. Its obvious you like each other! Admit your feelings already!" Alisa and Sans both blushed and glared at the kid. Frisk only giggled and skipped ahead to where she was suppose to meet Papyrus. Luna and Shadow appeared behind Alisa and she petted their heads.

"So, I guess we better go get in position huh?" Alisa asked shyly and Sans nodded.

"I know a shortcut. Hold on." He said and Alisa grabbed his hand as she had both of her canine friends by their collars. Sans teleported them near Papyrus, only through the trees, and Alisa staggered a little.

"Whoa. That's a neat trick. It must help a lazy bones like you." She told him. Sans grinned and winked.

"You know it." She smiled at him as they started walking towards Papyrus' station. The skeleton was pacing in the snow as they walked up to him. "Hey Paps." Sans greeted.

Papyrus looked up at his brother and Alisa. "SANS! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST?! WAIT... IS THAT A HUMAN?! YOU CAUGHT A HUMAN?!" Papyrus exclaimed as he ran over. Sans looked at Alisa and grinned.

"Yep. I found her like... A month ago. We're friends." He answered as Papyrus picked Alisa up, making her yelp.

"WOW BROTHER! WHY DID YOU KEEP A HUMAN FROM ME FOR SO LONG?! WE MUST GO TURN HER IN TO UNDYNE AT ONCE?!" Papyrus yelled as he started to carry Alisa, until she was magically picked up by Sans and brought back over to her.

"Sorry bro but this is my human. You go get your own. Also, I don't think people in town will like it if you turn her in. She's been in town longer than we have." Sans explained and Alisa nodded and held out her hand to the taller skeleton.

"Hi. I'm Alisa." She greeted. Papyrus grabbed her hand and rapidly shook it.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NICE TO MEET YOU ALISA! MY BROTHER SAID YOU ARE FRIENDS SO YOU ARE A FRIEND OF MINE TOO!" Papyrus told her excitedly. Alisa nodded and smirked, remembering something Sans told her.

"Yeah I guess you can say Sans and I are bone friends." She told him. Papyrus groaned while Sans busted out laughing.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Papyrus yelled angrily. Alisa giggled as she sat by a tree. Sans sat beside her as she pulled out a book she had gotten from the library.

"That's not your usual book. Where's the old looking one?" Sans asked and Alisa patted her bag.

"In my bag. I don't read it all the time. Just sometimes." She told him. He eyed her before shrugging.

"M'kay. Whatever." He said and closed his eyes.

Soon, Alisa felt a weight on her shoulder and saw an asleep Sans there. She blushed and giggled softly as she leaned against him some while she continued her book.

She honestly wouldn't mind liking him more than a friend.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Papyrus finally comes in, Alisa likes Sand more than a friend, yep life is gooooood. Also, for the few that didn't know, I post every other day on this, the next update is the 31st. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Magic. Some may ask you what is magic? Well, magic is our essence. It is what is in control of everything around us. While monsters are fully made of magic, humans are not. Though, because of this, not everyone can deal with magic. The main reason many can today is because of monsters being around. Their magic resonates with ours. Though, many ignore this fact. If monsters were to ever leave the world, so would magic. If that were to happen... The world would end. Plants and animals would die, many major disasters would happen repeated. That is why monsters must stay in the wor-.** Alisa was cut off by a yawn beside her. She quickly closed her magic book and turned to see Sans waking up.

Frisk had already come and was now doing puzzles with Papyrus. Alisa didn't have the heart to wake him up, so she just continued to read as Sans slept.

"Morning lazy bones. Is my shoulder comfy?" She asked playfully. Sans looked at her before realizing he was in fact, on her shoulder, before blushing and sitting up. Alisa laughed before standing up and stretching. Luna and Shadow had followed Frisk to make sure the kid didn't get killed.

"S-sorry about t-that. D-didn't mean to fall asleep o-on you." Sans stuttered, blushing and cursing himself under his breath for stuttering too much.

"It's fine. You cute when you sleep." His eyes widen as Alisa realized what she said. "Ack! I didn't mean to say that!" She blushed and turned away.

Sans laughed and stood up. "Guess we both are embarrassing ourselves. Come on. Let's go catch up to Paps and the kid." He told her. Alisa nodded and got up. They walked through the woods in silence. The two past all the puzzles, which had already been done and were needing to be resetted.

"Frisk must be 'fighting' your brother now." Alisa said as they passed by all the puzzles. Sans nodded as they continued to walk. He could teleport them but wants to talk to Alisa.

"So Liz. I've got a question." He said. Alisa looked at him, curious.

"What is it Sans?" She asked. Sans stopped walking and turned to her. Alisa noticed this and stopped as well.

"What is it that you're hiding from everyone? Don't try to lie. There's something you are not telling anyone and I want to know why." He said seriously. Alisa's eyes widen before she closed them and sighed.

"Guess I should probably show you. How about this? Come to my house tonight around six and I'll show you ok?" She asked. Sans looked at her before nodding slightly.

"Fine then. I'll wait."

_timeskip_

Frisk had ended up going on a short date with Papyrus after their battle but the tall skeleton did not return her feelings. Personally, Alisa had been perfectly fine with that. She didn't really want Frisk dating just yet. The two humans hung out with the skelebros for a while before leaving for Alisa's house.

The girl was dreading six-a-clock. She had kept the secret hidden for so long. It would be weird for someone to know it.

"Frisk? Sans will be over in a little bit so I'm making dinner tonight okay?" Alisa asked the younger girl, who nodded. She quickly made the two of them grilled cheese sandwiches as Alisa watched the clock. 5:59 p.m. One minute left.

"I'm here." The girls jumped at the sound of Sans' voice and turned to see him standing there by the door. Alisa sighed under her breath and got up, she seemed to do a lot of sighing lately.

"Come on. Let's go the clearing outside." She told them and the two nodded. Shadow and Luna also followed as they all went out.

Alisa walked a few feet away and turned to them. "Promise you won't freak or attack?" She asked. Sans and Frisk both looked at each other before nodded. Alisa let out a breath before holding out her hands. They glowed purple before a dog tail and ears popped out of her body. Her viewers gasped in surprise as Alisa looked at the ground.

"That's right. I'm one of the last humans that can use magic. I've hid this for years before the only ones that can use magic, represent the seven magicians that made the barrier. I use animal magic that lets me copy animals, and some monsters, abilities and use them on my own." She explained. Alisa tightened her fist as tears leaked from her eyes. "This powers are more of a curse than a blessing. My parents sold me when I was three because of them. I was beaten, abused, and almost killed nearly everyday. I have to use it once a week or else I'll have a magic surge that can kill someone. When I was ten, I ran from it all. There was six other kids and we all ran at once. We were all coming here, rather to be with the monsters than with humans, especially considering they're the true monsters. Though, I'm the only one who made it." Alisa them turned away as she sat down and cried.

"Alisa..." Sans voice trailed off as Frisk went and hugged her honorary big sister. Sans also walked over and rubbed her back soothingly as the crying girl looked at him.

"Y-you're n-not mad?" She said between cries and sniffs. Sans shook his head and leaned down next to her.

"Nah, though it did rattle my bones some. You're a good human Liz. Anyone can tell that. They wouldn't fear you cause you can use magic." He told her. She just cried and buried her face into her hands. Sans sighed as he teleported them to Alisa's house. He picked up the crying girl, though her tears had stopped mostly, and carried her to her room. Gently, he sat on her bed and hugged her to his chest. Alisa only continued to cry into his hoodie, soaking it with her tears.

That's how they stayed for the next hour. Frisk had ended up going to bed, since it was now about nine at night. Alisa had stopped crying, cuddling into Sans chest. His smile softened as he geared her soft breath, she had fallen asleep.

Sans laid her down on her bed and covered her. Once she was comfortable. Sans teleported away for the night. He had quite a bit to think about.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Whelp! Alisa finally told Sans and Frisk! Hooray! Hope chu all enjoy! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	11. Chapter 10

Alisa yawned as she opened her eyes. She could hear talking and strained her ears to listen. Still not making out the words, she tried used her magic but nothing happened. Her brows furrowed as the voices got louder so she could now hear them.

"She's been asleep for three days now! Her magic is getting out of whack! I'm calling Alphys kid." She heard Sans say. They were outside her door. Three days? That's impossible. The last thing she remembers is telling them about her magic and then falling asleep in Sans arms soon after breaking down and crying in relief and slight fear of them still rejecting her.

"Sans! Sis is really serious about others not knowing about her magic! Give it one more day at least!" Frisk yelled. Alisa decided to go see what was going on.

"Fine kid. But if she's not up by tomorrow morning, I'm getting Alphys here." Sans said. Alisa stood up, intent on going out to see what's wrong, only to fall to the floor as her legs gave out on her.

The door opened and Sans and Frisk ran in. Sans picked her up and sat her on the bed as they both freaked out over her. "Alisa! Are you okay?" Sans asked worryingly, not even using her nickname. It must be serious.

"Fine. Just kinda sleepy and thirsty. My legs also feel like jello. What happened?" Alisa asked, confused. She had no idea why they were so worried.

"Sis, you've been out for three days and your magic has been acting up. Sans had to come help me when you started thrashing in your sleep. Though, once he touched you, you stopped moments after." Frisk explained. Alisa's eyes widen. No... That meant one thing.

"Sans. You know that book I'm always reading? That's really worn out and has the leather cover?" She asked. He nodded and teleported downstairs before back up again with the book in hand. He handed Alisa her book as she started frantically going through it.

"What day is today?" Alisa asked. Frisk tilted her head in confusion.

"December 13th. Sis what's going on?" Frisk questioned as Alisa stopped at a page.

"Something I've been researching recently. Listen to this. **When a magician comes to age, they're magic will act up. Often times, they will not survive. It he process starts in their sleep a week before their 19th birthday. It can last anywhere between a day and a month, depending on them. The process includes them often thrashing in their sleep, screaming, and even their magic going out of control. This is what the magician will do while trying to fight the beast that are trying to take their magic and kill them.** " She read. Sans and Frisk looked at her in shock as Alisa smacked her forehead at her stupidness.

"I totally forgot that my birthday is the 17th! I went through two months of worrying about it to forgetting about it the day it happens! I'm such an idiot!" She yelled at herself. Sans laughed and reread the page.

"Well, you had been crying your eyes out in my arms that day. No wonder you forgot." He teased her. Her cheeks went bright red and she yelped and hid under her blanket, making him laugh more and even Frisk giggle some.

"But what about when Sans touched you? You calmed down almost instantly sis." Frisk told her and Alisa came out of her blanket hideaway and thought for a moment.

"I don't know. It may have been his magic reacting with mine. It may be due to the fact that he's a monster. I'll have to look at it. Now, can I get something to drink. I won't have magic for a full day at least because I expelled so much and am now having a magic shortage. I feel so light it ridiculous." Alisa groaned the last part and her stomach rumbled in agreement, making them all laugh.

"Get dressed Liz and we can go to Grillby's." He told her as he stood up. She nodded and went to stand, only to fall on her butt.

"Ow! I hate not having much magic. A feel like I'm a feather!" She groaned in frustration as Frisk helped her up. Sans laughed.

"How about I go get take out then? You seem to be falling to hard for me to even get up." He joked. She glared at him before huffing and sitting on her legs.

"Fine. But hurry up with my fries! I'm starving!" She told him and he laughed and nodded. Sans teleported away as Alisa leaned back against her bed.

Frisk had gotten Alisa downstairs on the couch by the time Sans got back. He took out a to-go box with fries from a bag and handed it to the immobile girl.

"Grillby said he'd come over later with food. Everyone in town was worried about you while you were dead asleep." He told her as she ate a fry and almost sighed at the taste. Missing so much magic made her really hungry.

"Now I feel bad. Frisk can you get me a glass of water from the kitchen?" She asked. Frisk nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"Yeah and everyone now knows about your magic. It was flaring so much that you could feel it from town. It didn't hurt anyone though before you ask." Alisa sighed in relief at his words.

"Good. I don't want to hurt anyone because of me." She told him as Frisk handed her a glass of water. Alisa took it and drank about half the glass in one go.

"Yeah, your magic felt... Nice. Kind of like a blanket Sis." Frisk told her and Sans nodded in agreement. Alisa smiled and opened her book to look back at why Sans touch calmed her. It was weird.

"Hmm. The only thing that could be related to that would be... Wait. It couldn't be though, right?" She said to herself. Sans looked at the book over her shoulder as she flipped to a page. It was titled **Mates**.

"What is it? It seems to rattle your bones." He asked as he read the page some. Alisa seemed to freeze.

"Well, I know why your touch calmed me. Wanna hear?" He nodded in response as Alisa read the page.

" **Some magicians have been found to have, what most would call, soul mates. The other half can do extraordinary things towards a magician. Both of their magic powers will increase, the two can easily comfort each other in times of distress, they can even merge their magic together. Now, the magician's mate may not always be human, as some rare cases have been seen as a magician having a monster as a mate. Mates will feel a slight pull towards each other. Against what many think however, it does not cause them to have feeling towards each other, that happens on its own. To know one is your mate, you will first find the pull. Another way is having each others souls come out. If the souls are tinted the color of the opposite soul, that is a clear sign of being mates.** " Alisa finished before looking at Sans in the corner of her eye. He had an unreadable expression. His eye sockets had gone black and his smile seemed force.

"S-sans? A-are you okay?" She asked nervously as Frisk seemed concerned as well. The lights in Sans' eyes returned as he looked at them.

"Do you wanna see then?" He asked. Alisa looked dumbfounded. He was okay with the idea?

"Are you sure?" She asked him nervously. He nodded and grinned widely.

"Well, if we are then I guess I have no reason to leave you abone again huh?" He joked and Alisa smiled.

"Okay then. Let's do it tomorrow when I can actually stand hopefully okay?" She answered and he nodded. The rest of the day was filled with puns and eating Grillby's.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Sooooooo The possibility of the two being mates is real! Lol, I probably scared a few of chu at the beginning of the chapter, sorry. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	12. Chapter 11

Morning had come and Alisa was even more nervous than when she first showed them her powers. She didn't sleep much that night, finally let sleep take her about four in the morning. All night she had read through her book, reading through to make sure it wasn't something else. She was afraid of Sans rejected her if they were mates. It had happened to someone before. Their soul mate had been married and rejected them. About a week later the magician died of their soul tearing apart at being rejected. It was apparently the worst pain someone can ever go through. Alisa didn't want to die yet cause if she did, there would be nothing left.

She had woken up around noon, sleepy and slightly afraid. She had taken a quick shower and put on a black turtleneck and jeans. She sat in the living room as she waited for Sans to show up. Frisk had gone to see if he had woken up yet and took Shadow with her.

Luna nudged her master and Alisa smiled. She petted the husky's head affectionately. "Sorry about making you worry girl. I'm just nervous, is all." She assured the canine, though it did nothing for herself. Luna nodded and licked Alisa's hand, making the girl laugh slightly.

Sans, Frisk, and Shadow teleported in and Alisa jumped slightly. "Hey guys. Guess it's time huh?" She asked and Sans nodded. The three of you, plus dogs, walked out only to be greeted by Alphys.

"H-hi Alisa! I-it's been a w-while huh?" She asked the girl, who nodded.

"Hey Alphys. Guess you heard about what's happening today through your cameras?" Alisa asked and the lizard nodded. Sans seemed surprised by the scientist appearance.

"Liz, you know Alphys?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, during my first year here I noticed there was cameras stationed around and yelled at the cameras. Apparently, they're not only for seeing but also you can hear through them and Alphys heard me. She decided to come and introduce herself and we ended up bonding over anime." Alisa explained and he nodded. Alphys blushed.

"R-right and I h-heard that you and S-Sans were going to try to see if y-you were mates or n-not." She said and looked at the ground. Alisa patted her back and smiled.

"It's fine Alphys. I don't really mind." She reassured her friend and Alphys smiled at her.

Sans and Alisa stood across from each other in a large field. Frisk, Alphys, Luna, and Shadow all stood on the sidelines as they watched.

"Ready Liz?" Sans asked and Alisa nodded. He held out his hands and started a battle. Alisa's soul popped out of her chest, a light Purple Heart, almost lavender in color. Sans soul also popped out, it being as blue as his jacket. Though, instead of just floating there, the souls circled around each other in some sort of dance. Alisa gasped as she took out her book and looked at the page.

"The souls are connecting. We are mates Sans." She yelled across the field. He nodded as he watched the souls in their dance, memorized by it. Alisa walked over to him and giggled at his expression.

"You know... If you don't want it... You can just call your soul back. It's called rejecting and I know you may not want to do this so if you want you can-!" She was cut off as Sans kissed her. It was really just him pressing his teeth to her lips but it still took her breath away as she relaxed into the kiss and pressed back.

Sans pulled away a little afterwards, a bright blue blush on his face. "You're rattling your bones over this too much Liz. I actually can't believe you haven't realize that I've liked you more than a friend for a while now. I was seriously hoping we were mates actually and would never even think about rejecting you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, can deal with my puns, caring, and the most loving creature I've ever met, human or monster." He told her and Alisa blushed bright red as tears swelled in her eyes.

She threw her arms around the skeleton, making him stagger slightly. "Y-you don't know h-how much t-that means to me Sans! I was so afraid that you would reject me and it filled me with so much fear! Your are the best Sans!" She cried into his shoulder as he smiled softly and hugged her. A bright light flashes above them and they both looked up to see their souls were slightly different now. While they were still their original colors, Sans' now had a lavender glow around his while Alisa's had a blue glow. They both smiled as their souls circled each other once more before going back inside of them.

Alphys had recorded the whole thing and had tears in her eyes. "T-that was the s-sweetest thing e-ever! B-better than mew mew kissy cutie!... Almost." Alphys added at the end with a blush. Frisk nodded and ran up to hug you both.

"Does this mean Sans is my brother now?" She asked innocently and Alisa and Sans looked at each other before laughing.

"Yes Kid. I guess it does. We better tell Paps. He's probably getting bonely being home alone." Sans said and Alisa nodded.

"Okay. Alphys, can you bring the video so we can show Papyrus it if we need to?" Alisa asked and the dinosaur nodded (she looks like a dinosaur to me okay?). Together, they all walked to town. Frisk riding on Alisa's back while the magician held Sans' hand.

Alisa was so glad that Sans had found out about her that day.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: AWWWWWWWWW SO CUTE! So, they're now mates. This is the reason why I never told the mates in the info chapter btw, it would just mess up the story! Anywho~ Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Sis? Can we talk?" Alisa heard a quiet voice say and turned around to look at Frisk. They were in the kitchen of Alisa's house, making cake. They had came back after telling Papyrus about Alisa and Sans were mates and were now getting ready for Alisa's birthday.

"Sure Frisk. What's up?" She asked her adopted sister, putting the mixing bowl she was holding down.

"I... I uh... Wanna keep going through the underground towards the barrier." Frisk answered, looking down, as if she was in trouble and knew it. Alisa looked at her surprised before putting a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Why?" Alisa asked curiously. She knew that Frisk may have a family above ground and stuff and may want to go back to them, even though she didn't want to lose her.

"I don't want to leave everyone. I want to try and see if there's a way to break the barrier so everyone can come up!" Frisk explained excitedly. Alisa looked at her in surprise before she smiled softly, tears forming in her eyes. The girl took her adoptive little sister in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"You are such a sweet kid. Though... Be careful when you go. I'll head through Waterfall with you and we can go to Alphy's and have her make a better container for the soul. You can use that as the seventh soul. I know you lost the resets when I removed the corrupted soul." Alisa told her and Frisk looked at her, shocked that she knew about her power. This made Alisa laugh slightly.

"Kiddo, you and Sans aren't the only ones that remember resets. I'm a magician remember? I remember when you stayed with me for three months that one timeline. That soul could use that power when it was alive, however something happened where it couldn't reset anymore in its old body. That's why it possessed you, so it could cause grief over and over again. It knew that Sans remembered and apparently wanted to cause him grief so it ignored the place you were at before and took over once you left." She explained to Frisk. The younger had tears in her eyes as she hugged Alisa tight, crying. Alisa hugged back just as tight.

That was how Sans found them. Frisk and Alisa hugging each other. He was confused at this. "Did I... miss something?" He asked. They looked at him before back at each other, before laughing and making him even more confused.

"Not much Sansy. Just a little girl bonding I guess you can say." Alisa told him. She had gotten him a nickname, since he always called her own, though he now called her a few more things.

"Okay Babe. Whatever you say." He answered before sticking his finger into the bowl of batter and taking out some. He stuck his tongue, which was blue like his magic mainly because it was made of magic, and licked it off. Alisa glared at him playfully.

"Hey! That's my cake your eating!" She yelled playfully as she stood. Frisk grinned and stood next to her as they both started chasing after the short skeleton, who teleported around the house away from them.

Frisk had never felt this happy, especially since she fell down and gained the power to reset. She now had a family that cared for her. She had a big sister, a goat mom, two big brothers, and possibly even more family members as she went through the underground further.

This is something Frisk would never give up.

_time skip_

Alisa yawned as she opened her eyes. Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk were all standing over her, grinning widely.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily. What day was it?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALISA!" They yelled and she stared at them in surprise.

"Oh yeah, it's my birthday. I totally forgot about that." She said as she yawned. Sans pressed his teeth to her lips, grinning widely and happiness showing in his eyes.

"Yep babe. Time to get up. Can't be a lazy bones today." He told her and she giggled before nodding.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes to go take a shower and I'll be down." She said but Frisk shook her head and grabbed her hand. Alisa looked at her in surprise and yelped as the kid pulled her downstairs to the kitchen.

On the table was a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. Alisa's eyes widen as she was sat down in a seat. Frisk sat across from her as Sans sat beside her, Papyrus across from him. She looked at the three in shock. "Guys you didn't have to do this-!" She was cut off by Sans.

"Yes we did Babe. Grillby told me about you never skele-brating your birthday before. He even told me that no one in town knew it before." He told her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well... I'm not used to attention so parties weren't my thing." She answered him. He rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Now they will be. Eat your food already, we've got more things to do today." He told her and she nodded before placing a kiss on his cheek. Both Frisk and Papyrus gagged.

"BROTHER AND OLDER HUMAN! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF US!" Papyrus exclaimed and Alisa giggled and nodded, putting a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Fine Pappy. We won't do any PDA in front of you two, for right now. Don't get your spine in a twist." She said and then her and Sans roared with laughter as Papyrus groaned. Frisk giggled as she ate her breakfast.

"Sis! Are you ready for a day of fun?!" She asked and Alisa nodded happily.

"Sure am Frisk! I can already tell this is going to be the best birthday I've ever had!" She said back.

Those words certainly didn't come back to bite her in the butt either.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: this was sweet and cute and chu guys got to see into Frisk's thoughts some! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Once they finished breakfast, Alisa rushed upstairs to take a quick shower and to get ready for the day. She dressed in a purple sweater, her usual jacket, jeans, and black snow boots.

Alisa headed back downstairs with a smile on her face. The other three had just finished cleaning the kitchen. "Ready!" She exclaimed, catching their attention. They nodded and together, along with Luna and Shadow, the four left the house towards town.

"So, what do you three have planned?" Alisa questioned. Sans smirked and took her hand in his own.

"We can't tell you or else it'll spoil the surprise Babe. You have to wait until we get there." He answered her.

"Fine..." She said with a pout, making him laugh. Frisk was snickering about something.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU ARE LAUGHING ABOUT TINY HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked her, making Frisk laugh more. Alisa and Sans both looked back at them.

"I was thinking about how cute their babies would be." Frisk explained and the mated couple blushed. Papyrus also laughed.

"THEY WOULD BE CUTE! HOPEFULLY THEY WOULD INHERIT SOME OF MY AWESOMENESS!" He said to Frisk, making her laugh and nod. Alisa squeezed Sans hand slightly, making him look at her.

"Wanna give them a little scare and teleport ahead?" She whispered and a large smirk appeared on his face.

"Sure thing. Hold on tight." He answered and she nodded as she held his hand tight. Suddenly, they were on the edge of Snowdin. Alisa giggled as she heard Papyrus gasp from where they left them.

"So, where are we heading?" Alisa asked Sans as he looked ahead of them.

"Shopping. Gotta get some stuff." He told her and she nodded. The rest of their group came out of the trees and glared at them.

"SANS! OLDER HUMAN! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE US BEHIND!" Papyrus exclaimed. They nodded and bit back their laughter.

"Sorry Pap. We were too bone-tired to walk the whole way." Sans answered, making the taller skeleton groan. Alisa giggled and put Frisk on her back.

"Come on you two. We're not getting any younger here!" She exclaimed at the brothers, making them look at the sisters. They had already started walking, Frisk pointing the way to Alisa. She laughed as they rushed to catch up. Sans instantly locked his fingers with Alisa's own, making sure she didn't get too far ahead again.

They arrived at the store and Alisa put Frisk down to look around. Sans watched her as she moved through the store, looking at different things. The reason they had come to the store first was to shop for Alisa's birthday presents, without her knowing hopefully. It was going to be a hard task. They would watch to see what she liked and then buy it when she wasn't looking. Sans would then teleport it back to her house before she noticed. He already had something for her but Frisk and Papyrus didn't.

"Sans! Come here!" Alisa called and he walked towards the sound of her voice. The birthday girl was looking at toys, for some reason. She was holding a skeleton plush toy.

She held it out to him. "Look! It's you!" She joked. He grinned at her and took it.

"Nah, I'm much more handsome." He told her and she smiled and nodded.

"True. I haven't actually ever had a stuff animal. When I was on the surface all we were allowed to do was study and train, with the occasional being able to play with the others." She told him as she held the skeleton plush. Sans' grinned lessened slightly as he felt his anger rise. If they ever get to the surface, those humans are going to have a bad time when he finds them.

Alisa smiles sadly before putting the plush toy down and grabbing his hand. "Let's go look at some other stuff okay?" She asked and he nodded, tightening his hold on her hand slightly. Out of the corner of his eye socket, he saw Papyrus grabbing the skeleton plush, along with a few others that Alisa had been looking at.

"So babe, anything you're really wanting for your birthday?" He asked and she shrugged slightly.

"Not really. I'm fine with being with everyone. That's the reason I never really told anyone my birthday, I didn't want any huge party or anything, I like hanging out with my friends more." She answered and he nodded as they walked to another part of the store.

Alisa started looking at clothes as Sans quickly went over to the check out while she was looking. He took the bought plushies from Papyrus before quickly teleporting to her house and dropping them off. He teleported back beside Alisa as she turned to him.

"Sans? Did you hear me?" She questioned him and he shook his head.

"Sorry guess I'm a little bone dead right now." He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you could get Frisk for me. I need her help." She said and he nodded, teleporting to the kid, who was spying nearby.

"Kid, your sister is needing you." He said and she nodded before they walked back over. Alisa smiled at Frisk before pulling her over.

"Frisk! I need your help with something, follow me. Sans, stay here." She commanded before taking Frisk to the dressing rooms with her. Sans raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He sat on a bench as Papyrus appeared.

"SANS?! WHERE DID THE HUMANS GO?!" He asked and Sans pointed towards the dressing rooms.

"Liz took the kid with her to the dressing rooms to try on something. Dunno, I didn't see." He answered his younger brother as he leans back. Frisk and Alisa come back with a dress in Alisa's arms. Sans watches as Alisa hands Frisk the dress before the younger girl runs off. He watches as the kid runs to the check out to buy the dress.

"The kid convince you to let her buy it huh?" He asked his mate, earning a nod.

"Yeah. She complained about how I shouldn't buy myself anything on my birthday." She answered before sitting next to him. "So, anything else we need here or are you guys done present shopping?" She questioned, a smirk appearing on her face.

Sans stared at her in surprise for a second before smirking back. "Heh, should've known you would've noticed." He commented before standing. She nodded and stood as well. Papyrus had gone off with Frisk and the two were now standing at the front, talking about something.

"So, what's next?" She asked and he grinned. He slightly couldn't wait for when she opened his present later.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Sansy got a surprise for Alisa~ Oh, I wonder what it is! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	15. Chapter 14

Alisa yawned as they headed back towards her house. After the store, the four had gone to Grillby's for lunch. Apparently, they had let the fire elemental know that it was her birthday and he had made her a cake, free of charge. It was a cookie cake too, her favorite. After that they had a snowball fight and some of the kids from around town had joined in.

"Today has been so nice guys! Thanks so much!" She thanked the three. Sans squeezed her hand slightly as an response. The two had been practically joined at the hip all day, though it was mostly due to the mating process. It required a bunch of physical contact, until they finished the ritual at least. Though, neither were ready for that part and decided that kisses and cuddles was good enough until they were.

"IT IS ALRIGHT TALLER HUMAN! BIRTHDAYS ARE VERY SPECIAL DAYS AND YOU SHOULD BE TREATED SPECIAL ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! NO ONE CAN DO THAT BETTER THAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER BIRTHDAY THROWER!... EXPECT MY BROTHER SINCE HE IS YOUR MATE!" Papyrus told her in his naturally loud voice. She smiled and nodded. Frisk was holding Alisa's other hand and swinging it slightly. Luna and Shadow were trailing behind the four, happily following the group. They knew their master didn't have this much fun often.

Arriving at Alisa's house, she unlocked the door and they went inside. "I'll make some dinner and don't start complaining about it either. I'm doing something to thank you guys." Alisa told them before heading off to the kitchen. Frisk pulled Papyrus away to go help him wrap his present, since Alisa already knew what her present for her was. Sans walked into the kitchen to see her making a pasta bake.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder, glad he was slightly taller than her. Alisa smiled at Sans before giving him a peck on his teeth. "Something you need Sansy?" She asked.

Sans nodded. "I need you to go on a date with me. We haven't exactly done that yet." He told her and she looked at him surprise.

"A date? To where exactly and when?" She asked him and he smirked before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"A surprise. The day after tomorrow. Will you go with the bone head on a date?" He asked and she nodded, turning in his arms.

"I'd love to Sans. I'm helping Frisk go through Waterfall tomorrow. She wants to break the barrier and with that soul being separated from her, there's now seven. I'm also going to help a little." She told him. Sans looked at her in surprise.

"Really? So we're going to go up to the surface finally?" He asked Alisa and she nods happily.

"Yep! I think you would become a famous comedian up there. Already have one fangirl." She says before turning back to cooking the noodles for the pasta bake. Sans chuckled before squeezing her slightly tighter as he watches her cook.

Until he hears a crash coming from Frisk's room and sighs. Those two had to ruin the moment.

_time skip_

They had already ate dinner, with Papyrus commenting multiple times how similar it was to spaghetti and how he had to learn how to make it. He finally stopped when Alisa promised to teach him the recipe.

They were now opening presents. Alisa opened Alphys' first, the scientist not able to make it because of some **important** research, which was probably rewatching mew mew kissy cutie. It was a figurine from an anime really similar to the head scientist's favorite show, even the name being slightly similar, **Tokyo mew mew**. It was of the main character, Ichigo.

She had opened Papyrus' present next. He had grabbed four other plushes other than the skeleton one, the four being a dog, a cat, a pig, and a monkey. She had thanked the tall skeleton and given him a hug. Though, that got caught off by Sans yanking her away into his arms. She had giggled slightly and given him a peck on the cheek before he let her go again.

"Sansy, you let the mate bond get the better of you, ya bone head." She told him and he shrugged.

"Sorry Liz. Can't help it, I'm batty for you." He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"A bat joke? Really Sans?" She asked and he grinned.

"I'm just a skelly love pirate looking for some booty." He flirts and she giggles slightly before nudging him.

"Later Romeo. You still have to give me your present." She tells him and he nods before pulling out a box from his pocket. Opening it, he reveals a silver locket. Alisa gasps in surprise as Papyrus and Frisk look at Sans with wide eyes.

"WOW BROTHER! YOU MAY HAVE PAST THE GIFTING ABILITIES OF SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I!" Papyrus commented as Alisa stares at the locket. Sans watched her expression nervously.

"Like it?" He asked and Alisa nodded.

"It's beautiful Sans. It must have cost a bunch." She said as he shook his head and put it on her.

"Nah not really." He told her as she stared at it. Alisa smiled at him before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Sans. It's wonderful." She told him and he smiled before hugging back. Frisk smirked before taking out a camera and taking a picture of the two. They looked at the girl as she grinned at them before running off, giggling.

Alisa rolled her eyes before placing a kiss on Sans cheek. She hadn't been this happy or felt this loved in a long time. It felt nice.

_time skip_

Papyrus and Frisk had fallen asleep in the younger girl's room, playing with toys. Alisa and Sans were cuddling on the couch as they watched TV. The short skeleton had his arm around her as the 19-year-old laid on his chest.

"Sans?" She called quietly up to her mate, making him look down at her.

"Yeah?" He asked her. She looked at him, eyelids slowly closing from tiredness.

"Sleep in my room with me tonight?" She asked sleepily. He nodded and teleported them to her room. Sans set her on the bed before taking off his jacket, leaving his shorts and his tank top on. Alisa had put on pajamas after dinner.

Sans crawled into the bed as Alisa snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he rest his head on hers.

"Sans, thank you for today." She said to him. "This was the most fun I've had in forever."

He smiled down at her before pressing his teeth to her forehead. "No problem Liz. You deserve it." He told her. The girl smiled at him.

"I love you Sans." She told him as she started to fall asleep.

"Love you Babe." She heard him say before sleep took her.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Guys I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday I had stuff come up! I will try to post tomorrow like scheduled though! Chow for now my lovely Poke Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	16. Chapter 15

Alisa fixed Frisk's jacket as they got ready for their adventure through Waterfall. The older of the two had never actually gone to the place, hearing about the head of the royal guard not being much of a human lover. She had gone to hotland with Alphys though, taking a ride from the river person. It was slightly scary to be visiting the place for the first time.

"Got everything Frisk? I'm leaving the soul here just in case and I'll come after it while your traveling through Hotland. Tonight you will be staying with Alphys and I'll ask her to make a new container for it so you can carry it safely okay?" She explained to her adoptive sister, earning a nod.

Sans stood by the door, watching the two. He didn't have to touch Alisa nearly as much today because of them touching so much yesterday and also because of them cuddling all night. Though, he would still be watching them as they went through waterfall.

He also had been reading Alisa's magic book a lot lately, the girl finally letting him. He had read up a lot about their current mate situation and found out if one got hurt, the other would instantly know and, if the wound is serious enough, they will also go through the pain on a minor level. They could also find each other anywhere, no other magic able to block it. However, most of the stuff they could do as mates they couldn't do yet. They hadn't done the actually 'mating' part yet nor would they for a while.

"Ready! Sans? You okay there?" Sans snapped out of his thoughts to look at Alisa, who was looking at him concerned.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He answered and she giggled slightly.

"With what brain you bone head?" She joked and he grinned at her. Frisk rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister's hand before pulling her away.

"No more flirting you two. You did that enough yesterday." The child commented. They laughed as she pulled Alisa away. Determination could take you a long way.

_time skip_

The two human girls walked through Waterfall in silence. Not that they were mad at each other or anything. They just liked listening to the sounds of waterfall as they walked through.

"Hey! Alisa! Dude, are you here to see Undyne too?!" They hear a voice and look ahead to see Monster Kid, who's nickname was MK.

"MK? What are you doing here?! You know your parents don't like you coming here alone!" Alisa exclaimed as she went up to the kid. MK shook her head.

"Don't tell them please! I just wanna see Undyne!" MK exclaimed and the girl sighed before rubbing her temples.

"Man, I don't want to deal with this. Fine MK you can stay and see Undyne but you have to be careful. Undyne doesn't like humans and I've never met her, or am I very inclined to meeting her. You have to listen to what you are told okay?" She explained and the kid nodded.

"Alright dude! Heya Frisk! You're here too?!" MK exclaimed, walking over to Frisk, now noticing her. Alisa face palmed and heard a laugh from a certain skeleton.

"Sans, shut it." She said out loud, earning another laugh as the short skeleton teleported in front of her and helped her up.

"I just wanted to let you know that Undyne is in the room ahead. Me and Paps have to meet up with her but there's some bushes below that you can wait in until she passes. Be careful okay?" He tells her as he helps his mate up. Alisa nods before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for letting me know Sansy." She said and a blush appeared on his skull.

"No problem Babe. See you in a bit." He tells her before teleporting off again. Alisa smiled before grabbing her two charges as they start going through the caves again.

_time skip_

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Alisa repeated as she picked up Frisk and ran from the spears. MK had disappeared earlier, going another way after running ahead. Undyne had seen them however and was now throwing spears at them.

"Sis! Watch out!" Frisk yelled as Alisa rolled them out of the way of another set of spears as they finally got out of the room. She sighed in relief as she put the girl down, then plopping on the floor with a tired sigh. Frisk looked at Alisa worryingly.

"You okay Sis?" She asked and Alisa nodded.

"Fine, just tired and slightly out of shape. I haven't really trained much since you appeared you know?" She told the child before getting up and stretching her arms, hearing her bones pop slightly.

"Wow babe. Even your bones sound tired." Sans joked as he appeared. Alisa looked at him and frowned.

"You could've teleported us out of there Sansy. I can't exactly use magic while Undyne's around and I can't copy your teleporting powers anyways." She told the skeleton, who shrugged.

"I'm technically suppose to capture you two so I'd probably get in trouble if I did. I don't really need to get yelled at yet." He answered with a lazy grin. Alisa rolled her eyes before grabbing Frisk's hand.

"Well then, Mr. smartypants. We'll see you when we get to Hotland." She told him before marching off. His grin faltered a little. She was obviously a little angry with him and he didn't like the feeling, AT ALL. Guess he better change that.

"Sorry Babe. Please don't be mad at me." He said as he follows behind them. Frisk watched her adoptive sister try to keep frowning. She didn't want to stay mad at her mate.

"Too late. Already am." She answered and he frown before grabbing her hand.

"Then stop being mad. I am sorry okay? I love you a skeleTON." He told her as she smiled slightly before squeezing his hand.

"Love you too. I can't stay mad at you for something as stupid as that either. Next time though, stay out of sight and redirect some of those spears please?" She asked and he grinned and nodded, entwining his fingers with hers.

Frisk smiled as she walked with the two. She loved how cute of a couple the two were. She actually couldn't wait until they got married and was determined to see that happen sometime soon after the barrier was broken. She finally had a family, with a mother in the ruins, and a sister and two brothers in Snowdin, the girl felt like she belonged. She couldn't wait to see what other family members she might get through the rest of the journey and couldn't be happier.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Sooooooooooo waterfall... Yeah... Sorry for being off schedule, again. I should be able to update tomorrow on time so yay! Chow for now my** **lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	17. Chapter 16

Alisa yawned as they made it to Alphys' lab. She was glad the Royal guard leader wasn't trying to kill them anymore. Apparently saving someone from overheating in a large metal armor really did it. Though, Frisk had accidentally burned down the fish woman's house while the two were cooking. Yeah, Frisk and Undyne had both gotten a mouthful about being careful in the kitchen after that. Alisa felt like a mother instead of a sister to Frisk sometimes.

She had dropped off Frisk at Alphys', where the girl was going to stay the night before going through Hotland towards the castle tomorrow. Alphys had a container for the soul already so Alisa made a quick trip with the river person to her house and back so the soul would be secured better than before.

The girl had gone back to her house, promising to watch Frisk go through Hotland on the computers with Alphys the next day before her date. She was still a bit nervous about it. Alisa had never gone on a date. Sure, she hung out with the skeleton alone before but this was their first official date together and her first official date period. Alisa hoped it went right.

_the next day_

Alisa and Alphys watched Frisk head through Hotland, defending herself against Mettaton. Alisa had to leave in a few minutes to start getting ready for her date. Hopefully, it would go alright.

Alisa called Frisk just before she went into the core. "Hey Frisk. How about you stop after your fight with Mettaton and come back? It will only take half a day to get through the capital and personally, I wanna see you before you leave." She said into the phone and Frisk nodded. Alisa was loving these cameras.

"Okay Sis! See you tonight?" Frisk asked and Alisa nodded to herself.

"Yep! Be good and don't get hurt! Bye!" She said before ending the call. Alisa said goodbye to Alphys before leaving the lab. She had about an hour to get ready for her date and she needed to at least change clothes. Though she knew Sans didn't care what she wore, Alisa knew that a tank top and sweatpants probably weren't appropriate.

Alisa arrived at her house and quickly took a shower. She dried her hair in the bathroom before putting on her gift from Frisk, a light blue sweater dress. The sleeves stopped at her shoulders and the dress itself ended half way to her knees. She pulled on a pair of black tights underneath and put on some mascara and eyeliner. Alisa didn't wear makeup often but thought it actually looked nice with her dress. Lastly, Alisa pulled on a pair of black fuzzy boots that stopped at her ankles and grabbed a small blue purse and put her phone and her wallet in it. She also had a light black jacket that stopped just below her chest and the sleeves went to her wrist. Next was her hair. Alisa decided to pull her hair into a high ponytail. She had also put in silver skeleton earrings that she had gotten a few years back.

"Babe? You ready?" Sans called from downstairs and Alisa smiled happily as she walked out of her room and downstairs.

"Ready Sans!" She told him as he looked up at her. His eye sockets widen as a bright blue blush spread across his face. He was dressed in his normal clothes but they looked cleaner than normal.

"Wow Babe, you look gorgeous." He commented and Alisa blushed slightly as she stood before him.

"Thanks Sansy. So, are you going to tell me where we're going now?" She questioned her mate and he grinned and grabbed her hand.

"You'll see in a second. By the way, did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink." He joked and Alisa laughed, Sans joining in.

"I'd tell you a chemistry joke Sans, but I don't think I'll get a reaction." She joked back and they both laughed. Sans let go of Alisa's hand only to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I relish the fact that you mustard the strength to ketchup to me in puns but if we keep up, I'll won't be able to hold back on your pun loving mouth." He told her and he pressed his forehead against hers. Alisa smiled up at him before placing a soft kiss to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine then. Let's go." She answered as Sans teleported out of her house.

They arrived in the wishing cavern and Alisa looked around in awe. She had only been here once before and it was breathtaking. Sans led her over to a small picnic off to the side and sat her down.

Alisa noticed that Sans had gotten a bunch of her favorite fruit, strawberries, and placed them in a big bowl in the middle of the blanket. She looked at him questionably as Sans smirked at her before taking a strawberry between his teeth and kissing her. She gasped slightly as Sans bit down on his side of the strawberry before pulling away. Alisa chewed on her side before smiling.

"Sans, your so sweet." She said as she leaned on him. Alisa kissed his cheek before eating another strawberry. He looked down at her and grinned before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've been reading a book on anti-gravity lately, it's impossible to put down!" She joked and they both laughed. Sans nuzzled her neck, making Alisa giggle slightly as he tickled her.

"You are certainly the one for me Babe. I bone you." He told her as Alisa looked at him.

"Same here Sansy. I bone you too." She said back as they cuddled and told jokes until the bowl of strawberries was empty.

_time skip_

"It's not like the man didn't know how to juggle, he just didn't have the balls for it!" Alisa joked and Sans chuckled slightly before smirking at her.

"Doing dirty jokes now are we? You really trying to get me to jump your bones huh?" He asked her and Alisa blushed and smirked at him seductively.

"Maybe I want another skeleton inside of me." She shot back and Sans pressed his teeth against her lips. He gripped her butt slightly, making Alisa moan into the kiss.

They were cut off, however, by Alisa's phone ringing. She groaned as she answered it while Sans held her close and licked and bit at her neck.

"Hello?" She asked, leaning her head slightly to give the skeleton more access.

"Hey sis! Sorry to call since you're probably on your date but I ended up helping get Undyne and Alphys together and since it's so late can I stay the night again at Alphy's house?" Frisk asked through the phone and Alisa bit back a moan as Sans found a certain spot on her neck, that he instantly started sucking on.

"S-sure thing Frisk. Just be sure to call me tomorrow before you leave to fight the king. I-i gotta go now. Sans, stop! I-I'm on the phone!" She told off the skeleton who only grinned at her before traveling lower, licking and biting the whole way.

"Thanks Sis! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Frisk said before hanging up quickly as Alisa scowled at Sans.

"Sans! I was on the phone with Frisk!" She told him off as the skeleton laid his head on her chest and looked up at her.

"I can't help that I love you so much babe." He said back and Alisa smiled before placing a small kiss on his head.

"Well, I can't stay mad at you can I? Let's clean up and head to my house shall we? I may give you a reward for this wonderful date." She said seductively and Sans gulped and nodded. She laughed as he hurriedly picked up the tiny strawberry picnic before teleporting to her house, dropping the stuff on her couch, before teleporting them to her room. Alisa had never seen the skeleton move so face before in her life.

"Well then, I better text Paps and tell him I'm not going to be home anytime soon huh babe?" He asked as he quickly sent the text before tackling her onto her bed and kissing her roughly.

Alisa happily complied with the kiss. She loved this skeleton and was glad he was her mate.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: Frisk the cock block to the rescue! XD So, only a few chapters left. Bet chu guys wonder what will happen huh? Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll can't tell chu! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	18. Chapter 17

Alisa scrunched her eyebrows together as she heard her phone buzz. She was curled up in her mates arms and personally didn't want to move.

She opened her eyes and grabbed her phone, not even looking at the ID as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Morning Sis! How was your date? Have fun?" Frisk said happily and Alisa's eyes widen as she blushed brightly as memories of last night flashed through her mind.

"Morning Frisk. It went perfectly. Are you about to head to the capital?" She asked sleepily. Sans groaned behind her and tighten his hold on her waist.

"Yep! Are you going to come with me or meet up somewhere?" Frisk asked as Sans nuzzled Alisa's neck.

"I'll meet up with you there. See you soon Frisk." She said as Sans looked over her shoulder at her.

"Okay, bye Sis!" Frisk said before hanging up. Alisa yawned as she put her phone back and turned in Sans' arms to look up at him and smile.

"Morning Babe. Sleep good?" Sans said as he held her close. Alisa smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his teeth.

"Morning Sansy. I slept perfectly after last night." She answered and Sans grinned, remembering last night's events.

"Same here Babe. By the way, you tasted quite good." He commented and Alisa turned bright red.

"Well, you also left me sore. Come on, we have to go meet up with Frisk remember? She's going through the capital today." Alisa told him before slipping out of his arms and getting up. Sans smirked proudly when he saw her limp a bit from last night, it getting wider as he watched her naked butt sway as she walked. They were now fully mated and Sans slightly wished they did it sooner.

Alisa looked back at the skeleton still in bed and shook her hips at him. "Get up you lazy bones or no more fun time ever again." She threatened and Sans got up in an instance. Alisa laughed as she went into her closet and grabbed clothes for the day before smiling at him.

"Sansy, wanna take a shower with me? You gotta have a bath and this way we waste less water." She asked him before walking towards the bathroom. Sans grinned before following.

Maybe they could also have a bit of fun in the shower.

_time skip_

Alisa and Sans waited in the judgement hall for Frisk. Right now the kid was listening to the story of the King's and Queen's lost children as they walked here. The elevator was purposely used so she would.

Alisa leaned into Sans as she read her book, her mate reading it from over her shoulder as he held her to his chest. She wore a grey sweater dress that went to her knees today, along with shorts underneath and black flats. Luna and Shadow laid beside them, curled next to each other. Alisa had learned that morning that Luna was expecting pups and was proud of her two closest friends.

Frisk walked into the long hallway and Sans got up before stepping out of the shadows to give Frisk judgement. Alisa watched from the sidelines and smiled at her mate and adoptive sister. She couldn't believe that they were about to go to the surface after being underground for so long.

Alisa slightly missed the sun and stars but was more afraid of the surface then anything else. She remembered of her time with the other six magic humans and knew that she would have to keep her promise and save them from their captivity. Alisa knew that she would have her friends to help her but the thought of going back to the place were she was almost killed so many times made her terrified.

"Alisa! Snap out of it!" Sans' voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked to see his worried face, along with Frisk standing beside her with a face similar to his. Alisa felt her face was wet and knew she had been crying.

"Sorry Sans. I was thinking of about when we make it up to the surface and-!" She buried her face into his chest. "I'm so scared Sans! I'm afraid of them taking me back and I won't ever see you again or they may kill you! I don't want that to happen Sans! I love you so much and wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you!" She cried as she wet his coat with her tears.

Sans smiled softly as he held her close, not caring about her wetting his jacket one bit. "Shhhh. It's okay babe. I won't let any of that happen okay? Come on, stop crying." He told her and slowly Alisa's tears stopped. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry Sans. I guess I let myself go huh?" She told them as she smiled. He laughed and nodded before hugging her closely and pressing his teeth to her forehead.

"It's fine babe. Now, aren't you suppose to be going with the kid?" He questioned with a grin and Alisa nodded before standing. Frisk took her sister's hand and smiled brightly.

"I'll see you soon Sansy. I love you." She told him as Frisk pulled her away, her dogs following close behind.

"See ya Babe. Love you too." He said as they disappeared around the corner.

Sans' phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "SANS! MEET ME AT THE BARRIER BEFORE THEY FIGHT!" Papyrus voice rang through the phone before hanging up. Sans chuckled before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading down the corridor towards the barrier.

He wondered slightly what would happen this time with Alisa now thrown into the mix.

_end of chapter_

 **Pika: sooooooooooo, only two more chapters after this and then the story is over. I am sorry that I didn't update last time! I got really busy and couldn't find the time to update yesterday or the day before! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Alisa and Frisk arrived at the barrier, Asgore's back turned towards them as he looked at the barrier. He didn't turn to look at them at first while he spoke. "This is the barrier." He told them.

"This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If by chance you two have any unfinished business, turn back and do it now." He told them. They both shook their heads. "I see... This is it then." He said as he turned to them and seven containers, six with souls in them, appeared from the ground.

"Ready?" He asked before the battle started. Alisa adjusted her bag as she got ready to pull out the evil soul. Though, before they could do anything, a fire ball appeared and shot him out of the way. Toriel then appeared.

"My child, are you alright? Oh, who is your friend? Hello, my name is Toriel." She introduced herself and Alisa smiled. She remembered Frisk telling her about her 'Mom'.

"Hello Toriel, My name's Alisa." She answered as Undyne suddenly appeared, saying for them not to fight. Alisa held back a laugh as she realized they weren't fighting before going over to Asgore to comfort him. Alphys also appeared and said the same thing before heading over to stand by Undyne and Asgore. Papyrus then appeared, yelling about no fighting, before realizing they weren't and introducing himself to Toriel and thinking that she was a clone of Asgore.

Sans appeared behind Alisa and wrapped his arms around her waist before putting his head on her shoulder. "You okay Babe?" He asked as she smiled and nodded at her mate before leaning into his hold.

"That voice..." Toriel said before heading over to the two. "Hello, we seemed to have met before through the door?" She told Sans and his eyes widened a fraction before nodding.

"Yeah, I recognize your voice." He said as Alisa felt slightly jealous and clung to Sans' arms around her waist possessively, making him grin at her.

"My name is Toriel. It is so nice to finally meet you." She said with a smile.

"My names Sans and uh same." He answered nervously as Toriel suddenly turned to Papyrus.

"Oh! This must be your brother Papyrus! I've heard lots about you!" She told the tall skeleton and he grinned happily.

"WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS ME! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He said and Alisa and Sans both laughed quietly.

"Papyrus, what do Skeletons roof their houses with?" Toriel asked with a slight smirk. Alisa giggled slightly as Sans started rubbing her back affectionately, making her purr slightly and her magic start as a cat tail and ears appeared on her body.

"UHH, SNOW PROOF ROOF TILES?" Papyrus asked and Toriel shook her head.

"SHIN-gles." She joked and Papyrus groaned while Frisk, Alisa, Sans, and Toriel laughed.

"NEVER MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus corrected before going to stand with the others. Undyne and Alphys almost kissed also but Toriel stopped them. Making Frisk groan.

"But momma! I've seen Sis and Sans kiss before! It's fine!" Frisk said as Toriel glared at the couple, who flinched under her glare and went into the corner some more.

"Says Papyrus, other than her, you called everyone here. I was here before you so how did you know to call everyone?" Alphys asked and Papyrus made a thinking face.

"A TINY YELLOW FLOWER TOLD ME!" He answered and Alphys looked at him in shock. Sans let Alisa go as he went to stand beside them.

"A tiny... Flower?" She asked as a large vine shock out and wrapped around them all, making Alisa and Frisk gasp in surprise.

"Sans!" Alisa yelled in alarm as she saw the life get drained from her mate, felt it too. A shrill laugh was heard as a small flower appeared from the ground and started taunting them.

Alisa grit her teeth as she felt the pain Sans was going through. "S-sans." She said as she fell to the ground in pain, her magic started flowing out of her. Sans watched with wide eyes as he struggled to get out of the vines, since they were preventing him from teleporting.

"Alisa!" He called out to her as he struggled against the vines, thorns digging into his bones. Flowery shot pellets at Alisa and Sans blocked them with his magic before growling at the flower.

"Don't you dare touch her you damn flower!" He yelled at it before finally breaking free from the vines somehow and grabbing Alisa. Her magic started to calm a little but still was circling her body, feeling the pain he was in. Sans gritted his teeth as he felt the pull on his soul as Alisa's magic shot out and surrounded him, preventing the light from taking him.

Once flowey turned into Asriel and started battling Frisk, Alisa pulled out a spider donut and handed it to Sans for him to heal up. "Sans, STAY HERE. I cannot stand the pain of you getting hurt. I'm going to help Frisk." She told him. He opened his mouth to say something but Alisa was already charging at Asriel, her hands glowing purple in rage.

Sans watched as she switched between different animals as she helped Frisk dodge attacks while dodging herself. The light had even pulled in Luna and Shadow, as if using the canines in replace of him.

Pain stab through him as Asriel got a lucky shot on Alisa and she cried out. "ALISA!" He yelled in alarm as she gritted her teeth and pulled out a donut and quickly ate it to bring her health back up. Alisa gave him a thumbs up and a grin as Asriel's form changed again. The battle was only half way over and the outcome was unknown to all of them.

Sans only hope that Alisa survived it all.

_End of chapter_

 **Pika: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO GET ON! I have tomorrow off so I will post the final chapter to this and then in about a week or two I will post the second book so don't be that sad that it's almost over! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	20. Update: NEXT BOOK!

Update: SECOND BOOK!

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but the next book WILL be coming out soon! On June 6 I will be posting on here **The Underground Human Book 2: The other six Magicians**.

Sans: And you guys will be finding a lot of stuff in the next book. Including Alisa's past, stuff on the other magicians, the mastermind behind this all, and even a few other things.

Yep! Also unfortunately Updates will be slower since I haven't finished writing book two yet. I'm not even half way done. I'm trying to start writing longer chapters. I will probably be updating once a week until I run out of written chapters then updates will be much longer. Please bear that in mind. Anyways, Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!

Sans: *chuckles* see you kiddos in the next book.


End file.
